Thromboxane receptor antagonists and thrombocyte aggregation inhibitors useful in treatment of thrombotic disease are disclosed in the following patents:
(1) geminally substituted cyclic ether carboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,473); PA0 (2) sulfonamidothienylcarboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,613); PA0 (3) phenoxyalkyl carboxylic acid derivatives (U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,058); PA0 (4) sulponamidophenylcarboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,443,477); PA0 (5) thioalkylphenylcarboxylic acids (U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,616); and PA0 (6) sulfonamidoethyl compounds (European Patent No. 194,548A). PA0 A is aryl, optionally substituted with one or more of the following: PA0 R.sub.1 is COOH, COO-- alkali metal (such as Na, K, or Li), COO-- lower alkyl, CONHSO.sub.2 R2, or 5-tetrazolyl. PA0 R.sub.2 is lower alkyl or aryl. PA0 m is 0, 1 or 2. PA0 p is 2, 3, 4 or 5. PA0 (1) arterial thrombosis, including that of the coronary, cerebral, ophthalmic, hepatic, mesenteric, renal, peripheral arteries or vascular or organ grafts, PA0 (2) unstable angina, PA0 (3) transient ischemic attacks, and PA0 (4) intermittent claudication. PA0 (1) extracorporeal circulation, PA0 (2) use of radiographic contrast agents, PA0 (3) thrombotic thrombocytopenia purpura, PA0 (4) disseminated intravascular coagulation, PA0 (5) purpura fulminans, PA0 (6) hemolytic transfusion reaction, or PA0 (7) hemolytic uremic syndrome. PA0 (1) unstable angina, PA0 (2) chronic stable angina, PA0 (3) variant (Prinzmetal's) angina, PA0 (4) Raynaud's syndrome, PA0 (5) migraine headache, PA0 (6) vasospasm of the coronary, cerebral, ophthalmic, hepatic, mesenteric, renal, or peripheral arteries, PA0 (7) vascular grafts, PA0 (8) vascular injury, such as that associated with surgery or trauma, PA0 (9) hypertension of pregnancy, PA0 (10) hepato-renal syndrome, and PA0 (11) pulmonary hypertension.